reading the truth
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: what happens when fate gets bored... well she makes Hogwarts read some books chaos and hilarity included in this new story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If I owned harry potter I would not be writing fan fiction or have to steal my mother's computer plus I'd be totally rich XD.  
><strong> 

In a place between worlds that no mortal knows about there was a girl. This girl was Bored! Now this girl may look like a normal teenage girl with all the red and blue streaks running through her midnight black, her long black jeans high heeled boots and slogan shirt which said 'for a minute there you bored me to death and he punched me' but she wasn't and if the girl coming in cackling and carrying some books was indicating at anything then things were about to get considerably less boring.

In one world a bespectacled boy shivered before getting into bed, little did he know that all his carefully laid plans and manipulations were about to come to light and nobody would expect what would be happening the next day otherwise they'd be waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

**Please review as I need to know how if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I own nothing harry potter belongs to j. k . Rowling  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the people he called his 'friends' and inwardly sneered in disgust as he saw that once again they were fighting … about food and house elves. 'God when are they going to give up and leave me alone so they can shag each other, I have a lot of things to do… like madam Umbridge have an unfortunate accident that will either kill, maim or force her to leave the school. Hmmm… giant spiders haven't attacked any teachers yet,' he thought as spider food I mean umbitch I mean Umbridge's voice appeared on the magically attached speakers that works like magic. "Heh hem students and teachers please come to the great hall," 'so that I can eat you all,' harry silently added.<p>

"Heh hem," spider bait coughed as the last person entered the hall. Said person was shocked out of his day dream and quickly sat next to dumb and dumber (Ron and Hermione). "You have been you have all been gathered here to read some books about the life of one of your fellow classmates," she said in that awful high pitched voice of hers.

Harry, who had an idea about who she was talking about said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a bailiffs voice from court said "Madame Umbridge do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Of course I do young man," she replied looking affronted.

"Then you may proceed."

"Okay before we read does anyone else have a Question?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes ma'am I do who are the books about and where did you come across them?" a first year hufflepuff said.

"These books are about the little liar known as Harry Potter and I found them with a note that said they were from someone named fay," Umbridge said.

When she finished saying this there was an instant hush with silence so thick harry swore he could cut it with a machete.


	3. important notice

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! 


End file.
